The Warrior's Beatles
by Lord Creator
Summary: In a world with no music, four cats come together to teach our favorite warriors how to imagine. First fanfiction, so please flames accepted, but not too many. Constructive criticism here.
1. Chapter 1

The Warriors' Beatles

Disclaimer

I do not own the Beatles or the Warriors or Ron White.

Brook's POV

I awoke and stretched. Yawning, I then began to put thoughts toward the event that was taking place this evening. It had been at least a year since I had been to the Peak.

This was not my choice, because as always my duty to the tribe always came first. At first I didn't even want to go to this event. But my friend Night of no Stars, or Night, had an extra ticket and she really wanted me to go and…well that was that. She had the extra because she and Talon of Swooping Eagle, or Talon, that bastard, broke her heart and went for Moss that grows by River, or Moss. Moss, that she cat bitch. In reality this was a girl's night out for both me and Night.

We were going to see a new band at the Peak. These fours toms once had names with the tribe, but they had abandoned them, the cave garbage, they didn't hunt or work with the tribe anymore. They made what they called music. They were a disgrace to the tribe. Their new names were seldom spoken, and I don't know them.

I guess I will after tonight, I thought. If only I didn't have to go to this thing, but I told Night that I would go. Ah well, I guess I have an hour, might as well get ready.

Then I thought about the band's name. The Beatles.

An hour and a half later

Normal POV

The Peak was overcrowded, as usual. And dirty, what some people would call ratty. The band had yet to play, as they were at the end of the night.

A waiter had come to the table and took their drink orders. Three minutes later the drinks were out.

Brook's POV

Night looks like a mess, I thought. Must be taking the breakup pretty hard. Talon, that bastard.

Night spoke first though." You look well enough, but thin at the same time? How are you?"

"I'm fine" I replied

"I know that you didn't really want to come here with me tonight, Brook. But thanks, I mean it".

"It was no trouble, I needed the night off anyway", I lied.

"You can't really lie that well to me, I can tell when you lie".

"You know how I feel about cats that abandon their names and their heritage, and these toms don't even hunt anymore."

Meanwhile a comedian by the name of Ron Whitetail, was up,

"I got thrown out of a bar in New York City… that was as far as I got. I went back to my drink.

After another hour, the band came up. There they were. All four of them, the announcer called out their names.

She cats and toms, please welcome to the stage, John Lennontail, George Harrisonheart, Paul McCartneyclaw, and Ringo Starrpelt.

What disgraceful names, I thought.

They are completely moronic, they are just… ugh!

Normal POV

On stage, after the names were announced the four toms got on stage. The whole tavern became quiet.

Brook's POV

The next thing I heard was from the one who called himself Lennontail.

"Tonight, were going to be doing our first song on stage, its one we've been working on for a few weeks, and we hope you like it!"

"Alright boys!"

The song started.

Well shake it up baby now!

Twist and shout!

Come on come on come on baby now,

Come on and work it on out.

You know you twist you little girl,

You know you twist so fine,

Come on and twist a little closer now, let me know that your mine,

Oooooooooooooooooooooo,

Many thoughts were now running through my mind, these four…..disgraces were actually playing….music. That was the only word that I could think of to describe this noise. But it wasn't noise, it was actual music. It was the most amazing thing I have ever heard. This was actual music. It was a word none of us had never even heard, and it never had meaning. Until now…..at least for me. This was amazaing.

Before I knew it, the song was over. The group was only doing one song tonight as it was there first time playing on stage. That and they were at the end of the show for the night. And plus well….. I was getting tired.

As night and I were walking back to the dens, we both talked about the wonderful music we had just heard. And we couldn't stop. After the show I had quickly bought two more tickets for the show tomorrow. I personally couldn't wait.

Author's note

This is my first fanfic, so please don't bite my head off too much, also my brother deserves some of the credit, as he helped with the ideas. Depending on what, if any reviews this gets, will determine whether or not we continue with this. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. CHAPTER 2

The Warriors' Beatles

Disclaimer

I do not own the Beatles or the Warriors or Ron White.

Brook's POV

I awoke and stretched. Yawning, I then began to put thoughts toward the event that was taking place this evening. It had been at least a year since I had been to the Peak.

This was not my choice, because as always my duty to the tribe always came first. At first I didn't even want to go to this event. But my friend Night of no Stars, or Night, had an extra ticket and she really wanted me to go and…well that was that. She had the extra because she and Talon of Swooping Eagle, or Talon, that bastard, broke her heart and went for Moss that grows by River, or Moss. Moss, that she cat bitch. In reality this was a girl's night out for both me and Night.

We were going to see a new band at the Peak. These fours toms once had names with the tribe, but they had abandoned them, the cave garbage, they didn't hunt or work with the tribe anymore. They made what they called music. They were a disgrace to the tribe. Their new names were seldom spoken, and I don't know them.

I guess I will after tonight, I thought. If only I didn't have to go to this thing, but I told Night that I would go. Ah well, I guess I have an hour, might as well get ready.

Then I thought about the band's name. The Beatles.

An hour and a half later

Normal POV

The Peak was overcrowded, as usual. And dirty, what some people would call ratty. The band had yet to play, as they were at the end of the night.

A waiter had come to the table and took their drink orders. Three minutes later the drinks were out.

Brook's POV

Night looks like a mess, I thought. Must be taking the breakup pretty hard. Talon, that bastard.

Night spoke first though." You look well enough, but thin at the same time? How are you?"

"I'm fine" I replied

"I know that you didn't really want to come here with me tonight, Brook. But thanks, I mean it".

"It was no trouble, I needed the night off anyway", I lied.

"You can't really lie that well to me, I can tell when you lie".

"You know how I feel about cats that abandon their names and their heritage, and these toms don't even hunt anymore."

Meanwhile a comedian by the name of Ron Whitetail, was up,

"I got thrown out of a bar in New York City… that was as far as I got. I went back to my drink.

After another hour, the band came up. There they were. All four of them, the announcer called out their names.

She cats and toms, please welcome to the stage, John Lennontail, George Harrisonheart, Paul McCartneyclaw, and Ringo Starrpelt.

What disgraceful names, I thought.

They are completely moronic, they are just… ugh!

Normal POV

On stage, after the names were announced the four toms got on stage. The whole tavern became quiet.

Brook's POV

The next thing I heard was from the one who called himself Lennontail.

"Tonight, were going to be doing our first song on stage, its one we've been working on for a few weeks, and we hope you like it!"

"Alright boys!"

The song started.

Well shake it up baby now!

Twist and shout!

Come on come on come on baby now,

Come on and work it on out.

You know you twist you little girl,

You know you twist so fine,

Come on and twist a little closer now, let me know that your mine,

Oooooooooooooooooooooo,

Many thoughts were now running through my mind, these four…..disgraces were actually playing….music. That was the only word that I could think of to describe this noise. But it wasn't noise, it was actual music. It was the most amazing thing I have ever heard. This was actual music. It was a word none of us had never even heard, and it never had meaning. Until now…..at least for me. This was amazaing.

Before I knew it, the song was over. The group was only doing one song tonight as it was there first time playing on stage. That and they were at the end of the show for the night. And plus well….. I was getting tired.

As night and I were walking back to the dens, we both talked about the wonderful music we had just heard. And we couldn't stop. After the show I had quickly bought two more tickets for the show tomorrow. I personally couldn't wait.

Author's note

This is my first fanfic, so please don't bite my head off too much, also my brother deserves some of the credit, as he helped with the ideas. Depending on what, if any reviews this gets, will determine whether or not we continue with this. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
